


Sunny days

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, German National Team, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario thought looking at him was like looking at the sun. He couldn't believe that he was his friend and even if Marco said the opposite, HE DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON TONI KROOS (at least he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny days

**Author's Note:**

> Well, time for me to bring a Mario/Toni story.  
> I love these two and I don't know why I didn't write think sooner!

Real Madrid was playing on the TV, he never missed a game if he could help it. He had never missed one except when his games were on the same schedule and he recorded them to watch them later. It didn't matter, all he wanted to do was watch Toni play. He always felt so happy when he saw him play. He even remembered with astonishing clarity the first time they formally met.

\---------------*&*---------------

Mario being a 19 year old boy entering his first call from the first team of his country was wild-eyed while watching everyone surrounding him. The field, the grass, the list made by Jogi, the stats and especially the players that were starting the warm up. He, alongside Marco Reus and Andre Schürrle, stayed on the side watching Miroslav Klose, Phillip Lahm and company stretch. He actually couldn't believe he was there, with all those stars. 

Marco was mumbling something and he was distracted by it that he didn't saw him until it was too late. He managed to catch his foot with the other guy's shoe and fell on his ass while Marco and Andre laughed on the side. _Some friends..._

"Hey, are you okay?" There, in front of his face appeared a blue-eyed blonde with a friendly smile, he saw him while playing -well, being on the bench because he was injured- against Bayern. Toni Kroos. 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about tripping over your shoes"

Toni laughed "Don't worry about it. It's your first time here, right?" Mario nodded "Well, welcome to _Die Mannschaft_ "

"I'm so embarrassed"

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, when I was in your position I was so nervous that I managed to spill water all over Michael Ballack's head. It was so embarrassing that I thought I was going to die, but alas, here I am."

Mario smiled "Okay, that would be really embarrassing"

Toni laughed "Exactly. So, don't feel bad. Enjoy this experience. I'm Toni, by the way"

"Mario Götze"

\---------------*&*---------------

Toni has been his friend since that moment. Even if they played in different teams at the time, they managed to remain friends and keep in touch over the years. It was over the 2012/13 season when his agent said something to him that changed his life. 

\---------------*&*---------------

He didn't want to admit it but, he had a huge crush. Not that he was going to do anything about it. The only one who knew was Marco and that was because he couldn't mind his own business -and also because he was sort of his best friend and he couldn't keep a secret from Marco.

He always cared to check on Bayern's games. Check on Toni and his style of play. He knew Bayern was still on the run for the UCL, same as Dortmund. Marco catched him once while watching highlights of Toni's game against Bremen.

"Dude, you are so stupidly in love it's actually ridiculous"

"Shut up, Reus."

"You know I'm right, Sunny. You have to admit it" He didn't want to listen. And his phone saved him right there. He gave Marco a look and the blonde raised his hands in surrender. "Saved by the bell, I see"

Marco scowled but as Marco left the room he picked up his phone. It was his agent.

 _"Remember that thing you asked me to see if it was possible?"_ The thing about his agent is that he always goes straight to the point even if he's being evasive just in case someone is hearing him.

"Uh yeah..."

 _"Well, it's possible as long as you still want it"_ Mario's heart gave a wild thump 

"I want it"

_"Then I'll get the papers sorted for next week. Just, you can't say anything until the end of season"_

"Okay, I can do that"

_"To anyone, Mario. I'm serious"_

After that, he hanged up and Mario smiled. He was going to play at Bayern next season. That was what he was waiting for. He wanted to play in Munich. He really did.

A couple of weeks later, he was watching the quarterfinals of the UCL where Juventus was playing against Bayern. Only 10 minutes had passed but he was feeling confident that Bayern was going to get through -even if they still had the return leg of the draw. Suddenly the camera focused on Toni who was chasing Andrea Pirlo and in that moment he touched his leg and fell. Mario wanted to be there and know what was going on. Marco was there with him and whistled.

"That looks painful"

Mario wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he kept thinking was _'he has to be okay'_ but Toni didn't move and had to be taken away on a stretcher. That wasn't a good sign.

"He's going to be okay, Sunny. You'll see" Even if Marco said it, he wasn't entirely sure.

He wanted to call him. To make sure he was okay. But he didn't know how to do it. _'Hey, I'm calling to see how are you feeling since I stalk you and watch every game and I'm worried about you'_ Right. Smooth.

"Just call him, Sunny. You know you want to." Mario scowled and Marco laughed "And say hi for me, okay? Tell him to get well soon because we need him for the National Team"

Mario took his phone and sent him a text _'Can you talk?'_

The answer came right away _'I Guess...'_

"Are you okay? I was watching the game and..." Toni didn't answer right away "It isn't serious, right?"

_"They still don't know. They want to run more tests but... I know it's bad, Mario. I can't move my leg"_

Mario wanted to cry "That bad?"

 _"Yes. It's over for me this season. The Mister came by a little ago and told me he was sorry."_ Mario didn't know what to say _"I just feel like I will lose a great opportunity to be important this year. The team is amazing and now I won't get the chance to prove myself"_

"You don't have to prove anything. You're awesome, Toni. Everyone knows that" Toni was silent "Besides, Dortmund can still win, you know?"

_"Keep dreaming, Sunny"_

Mario smiled. At least he made him smile.

\---------------*&*---------------

At that moment, he didn't know both Bayern and Dortmund would face each other at the UCL finale -and that neither Toni or him would be able to play. By that moment everyone knew about his transfer to Bayern and he was marked as a traitor by Dortmund fans. He didn't care. He was in the audience at Wembley Stadium waiting for everyone to come out and the game to start when he heard someone call him.

_"Hey, Sunny! Over here!"_

Toni -with crutches- was waving at him from the front row. He smiled. He hadn't seen the guy since before his injury. He missed Toni.

"Hello, stranger."

"So, you're a traitor and a bastard now, huh?" Toni kept speaking with a hand on his mouth so the press couldn't try to read his lips. Mario used his scarf for the same purpose.

"Apparently so. But, it's what I wanted so..." 

Toni grinned "I guess I should call you teammate now, then..."

"Nope, not until Dortmund kick Bayern's ass today... then you can call me teammate"

They both laughed and Toni maneuvered his crutches to get to his seat "Well, I have to go if I wanna find my seat and not be ambushed trying"

Mario grinned and waved but suddenly felt the need to say something.

"Hey Toni?" The blonde one turned his head a little "You deserved to be down there today"

Toni gave him a sad smile "You too, Sunny. You too..."

\---------------*&*---------------

In the end Bayern won and Mario was actually happy when he saw Toni lifting the trophy with the rest of the team -his team now.

He couldn't train with the team until way past the first games but Toni kept showing him around. Making the transition a lot easier for him. Introducing him to his teammates, show him _Säberne Sträss_. Making him feel at home.

Mario knew he was falling -and hard- but he didn't want to say anything. Even if his heart wanted to fly off his chest every time Toni smiled and celebrated a goal with him. He was happy. Really happy. 

\---------------*&*---------------

They won the _Bundesliga_ and the _Pokal_ and then went to Rio with the National Team. Jogi even put them on the same house. It was awesome. Until everything fell apart when Toni said he wanted to talk to him and brought Sami, Thomas and Mesut too.

"I wanted to tell you guys first because I know it's going to be on the press soon. You guys are my friends and I want to share it with you first"

"What's going on?" Mario was really confused.

"Well, Rummenigge said that if I didn't renew the contract, I would have to find a new team"

"He said that? He's freaking crazy" Müller was mad.

"He did. So I did too" Everyone looked at Toni "Find a new team, I mean. I spoke to Carlo Ancelotti a couple of days ago and he told me he wanted me at Real Madrid"

"Wait, so you're gonna be my roomie?" Asked Sami with a smile and Toni nodded. Mario wanted to puke "You're sure this is what you want, though?"

"Yes, Sami. I know it's going to be hard but, I'm not happy at Munich anymore. I want a change. There's only a few things that remain there for me"

"That is crazy but I'm so happy for you, man" Mesut said and they all knew how hard it was for him to leave Madrid a year back.

Mario said congratulations too but he wanted to go hide in a room and, as soon as Sami and Mesut started to teach -or try to- Spanish to Toni and Thomas, he left.

Someone knocked on his door some time after. He called for them to come it and was surprised to see Toni there.

"Hey, we wondered where you were. We even asked Miro since you said he was waiting to go to lunch with you."

"Damn! I completely forgot!"

"We got that" Mario didn't look at him in the eyes "Sunny? This doesn't change anything, you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me going to Madrid isn't going to change me... us."

Mario didn't know what to say anymore "That's what I'm afraid of"

Toni smiled, the kind of smile his brother often gave him when he felt Mario was being an idiot "Mario, I've known you for years. I. Know. You"

"No, you don't..." but couldn't say anything else because Toni kissed him. Mario was startled and Toni had a know-it-all smile 

"You sure?" He got up and went to the door. Before stepping out of the room, he turned and fixed Mario a kind smile "Next time, don't wait too long, okay"

"You're really leaving? To Madrid?"

"Yes. But... there's always the National Team, you know"

"I'm going to miss you..."

"Then learn Spanish and come to Madrid for a visit" he winked at Mario and left. 

And only then Mario truly understood what just happened.

\---------------*&*---------------

They won the World Cup. Toni was the Man of The Match for the Semifinals and **he** scored the winning goal at the finale. **Amazing.** He then had to watch Toni leave. That was almost two years ago and he still felt like something is missing. He looked at his phone where Toni just texted him...

_'Hey, might wanna see if you look good in white ;)'_

Mario smiled but when he was about to respond, his agent called him to his phone.

_"I hope you're improving with your Spanish, Mario. You're going to need it"_

It was a going thing he kept practicing with Toni and Thiago Alcantara every time he could. And it was also a good thing that he had decided to take a plane that day.

What a coincidence huh...

_'I always look good in white, don't you think? ;)'_

_'You always look good. Period. See you soon, Sunny!'_

"Yeah, it's time to start a new chapter..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been as blast to write this! I know Sunny will probably not end up at Real Madrid but, hey i wanted a happy ending, so forgive me for that, okay?  
> But as always, I would LOVE to read your opinion on this.  
> Was it good? Did it suck? Let me know!  
> Any prompts you want me to write? Tell me here or at kroos8shipper.tumblr.com  
> Love,  
> Antonia!


End file.
